


Личный доктор

by Tyusha



Series: Драбблы с Усоппом [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, POV Usopp (One Piece), Usopp-centric (One Piece), Zoro is an idiot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Усопп становится личным доктором двоих — Мери и Зоро. Он не уверен, что достаточно умен и мастеровит, чтобы чинить корабли. И он точно знает, что не может лечить людей.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Usopp
Series: Драбблы с Усоппом [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915177
Kudos: 3





	Личный доктор

Впервые Усопп видит так много своей крови лет в шесть — когда пытается разделать рыбу на ужин. Нож соскальзывает, прорезает кожу глубоко, крови много, она течет и Усоппу очень больно. Рядом нет никого — мама умерла с неделю назад — и дом на отшибе. Усопп вскрикивает, но его никто не слышит, кровь не останавливается и ему становится страшно. Он бежит, прижимая руку к груди, к ближайшим соседям — те зовут доктора. Усопп смотрит, как ему накладывают швы, — ему страшно и интересно, поэтому он прикрывает один глаз. На руке до сих пор остался шрам, спрятанный под напульсник. Доктор рассказывает ему, что нужно делать, если поранишься, как остановить кровь, промыть рану и наложить повязку. Усопп слушает, запоминает — и в следующий раз перевязывает себя сам. Тогда он — лет в десять — упал с дерева, разбил себе колено и исцарапал весь бок. Пока дошел до дома весь измазался в крови — всю дорогу держался за колено, пытаясь остановить. Голова кружилась, и он дважды упал, пока нес воду из колодца, но подвязал как мог старательно. И деревенский доктор даже похвалил его, когда через пару дней заметил повязку — но все равно поправил по-своему. И когда в тринадцать лет он нечаянно простреливает себе ногу отцовским пистолетом, только досадно шипит — штаны придется отстирывать и зашивать — и хромает к доктору, не решаясь самому выковыривать пулю. Усопп не боится боли, и был уверен, что не боится крови. 

До того как увидел кровь на своих друзьях.

Застыв, он смотрит, как Зоро падает в воду, окрашивая океан в красный цвет. Он не слышит голоса Джонни и Йосаку, не может пошевелиться, хоть и понимает, что нужно спасать еще возможно живого друга. И только голос Луффи вырывает его в реальность. Позаботься о нем, говорит Луффи, и бросается на врага. И когда Джонни вытаскивает Зоро на лодочку, Усопп почти готов. Он кричит, что все хорошо, он обещает присмотреть за Зоро, догнать корабль и вернуть Нами — слишком много ответственности для него одного. Он занимает Йосаку и Джонни — одного рулить, второго следить за едва виднеющимся Мери, лишь бы не бегали с носа на корму, — и пытается сосредоточиться. Кровь везде — на руках, на лице — он сидит в луже из крови, а торс Зоро, кажется, одна большая рана. Усоппа тошнит, он никогда не видел ничего подобного. Он вдыхает через зубы и заставляет себя не отводить взгляд. Сердце бьется в ушах, и он дрожащими руками смывает кровь — кажется, ее становится только больше. Он промывает рану как может лучше — они с Зоро почти плавают в море крови, разбавленной водой. С третьего раза получается вдеть нитку в иголку и еще минута, чтобы заставить воткнуть иглу в тело друга. Швы получаются ровными и аккуратными, на перевязку уходят все бинты. Усопп первый раз зашивал кого-то, первый раз видел так много крови — не своей, но от этого только хуже. Усопп перестает дрожать только когда Зоро открывает глаза и едва заметно улыбается. 

Усопп становится личным доктором двоих — Мери и Зоро. Он не уверен, что достаточно умен и мастеровит, чтобы чинить корабли. И он точно знает, что не может лечить людей. Он путает, с какой стороны сердце, не знает, для чего нужна селезенка, и не совсем уверен, чего у него две — печени или почки. Но Зоро опять ранен, и никто кроме Усоппа не займется им. Луффи не умеет, Санджи не хочет, а просить Нами Усопп не может. К Зоро он приходит сам — с аптечкой, дополнительными бинтами и бутылкой саке. Он не знает что делать, он дрожит, он боится. Боится он еще долго — пока Зоро не разматывает бинты и не встает на ноги. Он выдыхает с облегчением и откладывает блокноты с чертежами механических протезов. От одной только мысли, что ему пришлось бы как-то делать Зоро новые ноги, подкашиваются колени. 

Когда к ним присоединяется маленький доктор, Усопп первый прыгает от радости и не понимает, как они прожили столько времени без врача на корабле. Чоппер знает свое дело, он читает много книг и постоянно что-то пишет в своих тетрадях. Усопп уверен, на Чоппера можно положиться. Но когда сам лежит в луже крови с раздробленными костями, а над ним в панике носится Чоппер, Усопп видит в нем себя. Себя прошлого, не привыкшего к крови и раненым друзьям. Вот только Чоппер знает, что делать, но слишком боится. Усопп поднимает руку — на это уходит столько сил — привлекая внимание, заговаривает с трудом, даже не понимая, о чем. Чоппер заслушивается и успокаивается — Усопп всегда умел заговаривать людей. И уже уверенно берется за работу, стоит только напомнить, кто у них корабельный врач. 

С Чоппером у Усоппа стало на одного пациента меньше — заботиться о Зоро больше нет нужды, считает он. Но понимает, как ошибается, когда Чоппер приходит за помощью к нему. У него одного не хватает сил удержать Зоро в кровати, и он просит Усоппа. Потому что Луффи слишком легко отвлечь, а с Санджи они подерутся. Усопп уверен, что у него не хватит сил удержать Зоро, даже когда тот ранен. Но сквозь бинты видно кровь, и Усопп не может отказать. Усопп садится у кровати, пока Чоппер смешивает лекарства, и делает то, что у него всегда получалось лучше всего — рассказывает. Усопп рассказывает историю про дракона, который не подпускал к себе никого, пока не пришел к нему знаменитый маг и не залечил большую рану на сердце. Чоппер заслушивается с открытым ртом, попутно меняя Зоро бинты. А тот зевает, но уже не пытается сбежать, тихо засыпая.


End file.
